Resident Evil Bloopers
by Rose Makayla Black
Summary: Bloopers from the games, my FF and more! currently in progress!


**Ok _im making this for no reason! Just Give me a break okay! i'll start out with my Fanfiction Stories First!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BSAA THE GAURDIANS Bloopers<strong>_

"What up? What up?" Chris said with the song that was playing. He was new at the B.S.A.A. stuff he was only eighteen and a street dancer also a fellow gang member to the Arch Angel gang. He wasn't sure why he was going to this interview to work for the B.S.A.A. He was sure though that Run It by Chris Brown was good and he was really twenty two it was weird though that he was wearing a wife beater and blue jeans and his lucky hat and shoes. While he was walking down the long Modern wood hall he accidentally ran into someone. It was a Goth...maybe Latino. "Yo I'm sorry." Chris tried to apologize.

**"ooh! **Lets go to the Lounge and make out!" Shadow Joked. They both started laughing.

**"Ugh! Cut! no Gay sexually content! wait...What did you two have in your coco puffs this morning?" The Authoress asked**

"Crack." Shadow said.

"Meths! ha ha! oh i'm also ADHD!" Chris said as he threw his hands up running around the authoress. The authoress slapped her face. She went to the lounge door and opened it because she heard something. She saw Claire and Steve making out.

**"What the Fu** Steve! Get out! Claire go to your place! stop kissing!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Take 2<strong>

Chris and Shadow started having a booger fight.

**"What the fu**!" the authoress said**

* * *

><p><strong> take 3<strong>

"Hello my hunny! hello my baby-" shadow started singing.

"Dude it's Nuh nuh nuh nuh, nuh nuh, nuh nuh, Can't touch this!" They sung.

**"this isn't a musical! your not robots! take off those stupid sombreros!" The authoress yelled. **

* * *

><p><strong>Take 4<strong>

"What up? What up?" Chris said with the song that was playing. He was new at the B.S.A.A. stuff he was only eighteen and a street dancer also a fellow gang member to the Arch Angel gang. He wasn't sure why he was going to this interview to work for the B.S.A.A. He was sure though that Run It by Chris Brown was good and he was really twenty two it was weird though that he was wearing a wife beater and blue jeans and his lucky hat and shoes. While he was walking down the long Modern wood hall he accidentally ran into someone. It was a Goth...maybe Latino. "Yo I'm sorry." Chris tried to apologize.

"Watch it! I was walking!" the goth said rudely as he got his papers that Chris made him drop.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Chris yelled. they got in each others faces.

** "Perfect!" the authoress said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby scene<strong>

"Hello! Um...we're here." they stopped and looked at the guy that was talking. He was tall and buff and had short brown hair, others came in after him. "Chris Redfield." He said and they shook hands.

"I don't care i don't like my hair this short." said another guy in a business outfit.

"Ugh! Just let it go but buddy!" said a woman with red hair and was shorter and had her hands en laced in the other guys hands she stopped and realized what she said.

"I'm here! The baby is crying Chris! I've changed her diaper fed her the whole shebang!" said a rather blond haired woman with a stroller.

'maybe i can help.' Chris D. went up to the stroller. "May I?" he asked. she nodded. He picked the baby up carefully. "Here Kenya just like Fu** buddy." "Um...I didn't mean that." Jill took her baby from Chris D.

"**OK Dreer! who gave you the dope?" the authoress asked.**

Chris pointed to Leon.

* * *

><p><strong>take 2<strong>

"Hello! Um...we're here." they stopped and looked at the guy that was talking. He was tall and buff and had short brown hair, others came in after him. "Chris Redfield." He said and they shook hands.

"I don't care i don't like my hair this short." said another guy in a business outfit.

"Ugh! Just let it go baby!" said a woman with red hair and was Wearing a hooker outfit. "What? you didn't say i couldn't wear this." she told the authoress

**"Go Change." the authoress commanded.**

* * *

><p><strong>Take 4<strong>

"Hello! Um...we're here." they stopped and looked at the guy that was talking. He was tall and buff and had short brown hair, others came in after him. "Chris Redfield." He said and they shook hands.

"I don't care i don't like my hair this short." said another guy in a business outfit.

"Ugh! Just let it go baby!" said a woman with red hair and was shorter and had her hands en laced in the other guys hands.

"I'm here! The baby is crying Chris! I've changed her diaper fed her the whole shebang!" said a rather blond haired woman with a stroller.

'maybe i can help.' Chris D. went up to the stroller. "May I?" he asked. she nodded. He picked the baby up carefully. "Here Kenya just like with my cousin."

* * *

><p><strong>Some scene<strong>

"Because. There was this whole 'get a BOW' things and you're above anything. And i saw clips from Kenya she showed me porno's! that she was in!" They nodded.

"Oh yeah she told me about the saint hero! He's got my vote." Claire said.

**"That's not it!" the authoress became raged.**

Everyone started dancing to caremelldansen.

* * *

><p><strong>Take 2<strong>

"Because. There was this whole 'get a BOW' things and you're above anything. And i saw clips from Kenya that she scooped up and we saw what it could do and the gang was going to release it here and the rest is fuzzy after i got shot but as i remember it i was able to destroy it and the gang leader shot me there was a couple of others that helped me...Tyrell my cousin and Scott Bluesky? ya so they thought i was dead and a Rebbecca helped revive me i understand she's here?" They nodded.

"Oh yeah she told me about the saint hero! He's got my vote." Claire said. Then shadow came in.

"Does this dress make my butt look big?" he said the authoress fell down laughing. "It's cause i'm white isn't it?"

**"Your in a fu***ng dress!"**

* * *

><p><strong> take 4<strong>

"Help! it's Alfred!" Steve yelled.

"Because. There was this whole 'get a BOW' things and you're above anything. And i saw clips from Kenya that she scooped up and we saw what it could do and the gang was going to release it here and the rest is fuzzy after i got shot but as i remember it i was able to destroy it and the gang leader shot me there was a couple of others that helped me...Tyrell my cousin and Scott Bluesky? ya so they thought i was dead and a Rebbecca helped revive me i understand she's here?" They nodded.

"Oh yeah she told me about the saint hero! He's got my vote." Claire said. They finished the interview and he got the job!

They gave him a locker and a B.S.A.A. status full with the badge! He was a field agent. After he got his stuff situated he was to be down in the Team training room he was going to have a partner.

"Fu***ng help me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Partner scene<strong>

"Hey! Shadow come here." Chris said.

"Yeah boss?" Shadow said.

"You're going to have a partner." Chris said ready to take whatever Shadow threw out there.

"OOh! ok! is he cute?" Leon joked

"I'm sexy!" they all cracked up laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Take 2<strong>

"Hey! Shadow come here." Chris said.

"Yeah boss?" Shadow said.

"You're going to have a partner." Chris said ready to take whatever Shadow threw out there.

"Alfred! I want my clothes back!" Alexia yelled she was running across the stage with a towel on.

* * *

><p><strong>Take 3<strong>

"Hey! Shadow come here." Chris said.

"Yeah boss?" Shadow said.

"You're going to have a partner." Chris said ready to take whatever Shadow threw out there.

they started dancing again.

* * *

><p>cHAPTER 3 ENDING<p>

"ZOMG! CHOCOLATA!" LEON SCREAMED.

EVERYONE WAS IN A DRESS.

THE AUTHORESS DIED OF LAUGHTER.


End file.
